


Au revoir ou Adieu ?

by Garance



Series: Wondershot [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, Written Pre-Justice League (2017)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Diana est hantée par son passé.Le présent n'est guère mieux alors que Superman s'est éteint.Le futur s'annonce compromis sans une ligue.





	Au revoir ou Adieu ?

Au revoir ou Adieu ?

 

Steve... 

 

Ce nom la hantait. Elle s'était détournée des hommes un siècle plus tôt, mais elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à l'oublier. C'était son premier amour. Celui qui lui avait fait quitter son île. Lui avait fait découvrir le monde. 

 

Elle le voyait dans ses rêves. Non. Dans ses cauchemars. Elle le revoyait mourir. Pour la protéger. Elle et le monde. 

 

''Je peux nous sauver aujourd'hui... Mais tu peux sauver le monde. J'aurais voulu qu'on ait plus de temps... Je t'aime !'' 

 

Ce n'était que des années après qu'elle avait compris les dernières paroles de Steve Trevor. Mais elle aurait préféré les comprendre plus tôt. Elle aurait su qu'elle devait aider les hommes, empêcher leur destruction. Mais elle a préféré se cacher et patienter jusqu'au moment où Wonder Woman devrait revenir pour les protéger de nouveau de leur folie... 

 

______________

 

''Diana.''

''Laisse-moi. Tu n'es pas réel Steve, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.''

''Relève toi Diana. Le monde a besoin de toi, autant que tu as besoin de lui.''

''J'ai besoin d'être seule Steve ! Laisse-moi ! Je t'ai tué ! Ne reviens plus !'' 

''Diana. Tu ne m'as pas tué. J'ai décidé de nous sauver en me sacrifiant. Tu n'es en rien la cause de ma mort. Crois en toi et aide les comme tu l'as fait avec moi.''

''Je n'en suis plus capable Steve... Le monde des hommes est cruel, ils aiment s'entretuer...'' 

''Peut-être... Peut-être Diana... Ça reste ta décision...''

 

____________

 

Elle croise le regard brun de cet homme. Il est particulier. L'autre à lunettes aussi. Tout ceci allait la faire revenir. Elle le savait. Mais quelque chose de grave se préparait. 

 

___________

 

''Elle est avec toi ?''

''Non, je la pensais avec toi.''

 

Cette créature attaquait son monde. Elle le savait. Wonder Woman était de retour. Mais pas que pour ce monstre. Elle serait appelée pour d'autres combats. Pour l'instant, elle chargeait. 

 

____________

 

Superman était mort. Le monde le pleurait après l'avoir huait. Voulait-elle vraiment le défendre ? 

 

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand Bruce lui parla. 

 

''Les hommes sont toujours bons. Nous nous battons, nous nous entretuons, nous nous trahisons. Mais nous pouvons reconstruire, nous pouvons faire mieux, nous le ferons, nous le devons.''

 

Elle se retourna vers le justicier. Elle voulait savoir son histoire, rien qu'en regardant dans ses yeux, elle voyait sa tristesse, ses remords, mais elle ne voulait pas raconter son histoire en retour, elle préférait se taire, elle n'était pas encore prête... Elle partit. 

 

____________

 

''J'aimerais pouvoir te dire qu'il n'y a qu'une personne à blâmer... Mais peut-être... Peut-être que nous sommes tous à blâmer...''

 

Elle se souvient de cette phrase, Steve lui avait dite. Elle n'y croyait pas à l'époque. Et elle n'y croyait toujours pas. Le monde entier ne pouvait pas subir pour une seule personne. 

 

''Diana... Je...''

''Ne parle pas, Bruce. Je ne veux pas l'entendre.''

''Tout est de ma faute, si Superman est mort, si Luthor a créé Doomsday, si tu as dû revenir... Je suis tellement désolé...''

''Tais-toi. Ne parle pas comme lui. Tu n'es pas lui.''

 

Elle le gifle alors qu'elle revoit l'explosion dans la nuit. Steve et Bruce sont pareils. Prêts à tout prendre sur eux sans penser aux conséquences pour la protéger du monde. 

Mais elle ne veut pas être protégée, elle est celle qui protège. 

 

''Diana...''

''Je t'interdis de penser que tu es le seul coupable dans cette histoire, arrête de te morfondre ! Tu es vivant, alors profites-en ! N'essayes même pas de faire comme lui et de me protéger, c'est à moi de te protéger !'' 

''Diana. Hm. Tu es vraiment têtue.''

''Je ne serais pas Wonder Woman sinon.''

 

___________

 

''Steve.''

''Diana.''

''Je suis venue te voir une dernière fois.''

''Je comprends, tu appartiens aux hommes maintenant.''

''Non, je suis Wonder Woman, mais je suis avant tout Diana. J'ai décidé de laisser mes démons derrière moi.''

''Il t'aura fallu un siècle pour ça. Ahah !''

''Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?''

''Je me disais juste que j'allais me sentir seul maintenant, sans une folle pour me parler dans ses rêves !''

''Je ne suis pas folle, je suis une amazone.''

''Allez Diana, prends soin de toi, et du brun, le monde a besoin de toi. Je t'aime...''

''Je t'aime aussi... Adieu... Steve...''

 

Elle était Wonder Woman, mais aussi Diana, fille d'Hyppolita, reine des Amazones, et elle allait protéger le monde. 

 

 

Fin


End file.
